Flowers
by Kitara Lira
Summary: In life it's easy to hate something, even if only for the most minute reason. In time however, all hate can be mended by the simple gesture... of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Flowers: **_Part I_

By Kitara Lira

* * *

Did I ever mention that I really hate flowers?

Yes, believe it or not, I truly and utterly hate all flowers.

Hate is a strong word, yes, I know that.

Heh, when did you become my mother? No hate is not an acceptable term I know that…

A reason? You want a reason?

I suppose I can do that, a reason…

-

"_Natsuki! Duran! Dinner time!" A middle aged woman called from the front porch. The house itself was not old, nor was it new. It was middle aged – just like her. With a few locks of midnight blue fading in colour, adorning that__ characteristic gray of 'wisdom' – just like the house._

_Over the hill, amidst the tall stalks of golden a little girl and fluff of fur came bounding. With infinite energy, and smiles all the more so, the two appeared so calm… so happy. With locks similar to that of the woman, the little girl was a splitting image, so beautiful, so happy. Both panting ever so, they came to an abrupt halt – it was important not to step on the porch with muddy boots or paws. One learned this lesson quickly. "Mama! Guess what!" Exclaimed the little one, jumping up and down gleefully, hands freely flailing about the air above her head._

_A soft chuckle resonated from within the older woman. Two steps forth and she bent down, placing a tender hand upon the child's head, the dog moving forth as well to lick the other hand that remained by her side, "What Natsuki? Please, tell me you did not bring another frog home. You remember how well the last one lasted? Frogs just aren't meant to live in enclosed jars." _

_Tears prickled those small orbs of emerald at the thought of her beloved pet's demise, "But… but… Mr. Frog was happy! I don't know what happened!" Sobs broke out, and the child collapsed into the warm embrace of her mother, "He just stopped moving Mama! I swear, it wasn't my fault! I fed him some of my cookies! And Duran shared his biscuits too! Maybe we didn't tighten the lid enough and he got poisoned by something in the air!"_

"_Now now Natsuki, I know it wasn't your fault." Soothed the woman, hoisting the little girl up into a more welcoming embrace, "Mama does not blame you darling, it was simply Mr. Frog's time to go."_

"_R-really?" The tears were blinked away and a tiny face held the look of hope mixed with a prior sadness. If Mama didn't blame her – or Duran – then everything must have really been okay. "You don't blame Duran either do you Mama?" Natsuki squeaked, eyeing her faithful companion. If Duran was guilty, then she would be too! Even if Mama already said it wasn't her fault. She couldn't leave Duran out on his own like that, they were pals! They stuck together on everything… even the biscuits!_

"_Heh heh, of course not my dear. Mama does not blame you or Duran. Now tell me, what is it that you're so excited about?" The woman questioned more curious then before – she hated frogs. They were gross, slimy, and well just gross! But she couldn't tell her daughter that or about any of the other thousands of gifts (usually some type of bug, or gross thing found in the dirt) that her daughter and puppy found and brought home for her. As gross as they were, they were all brought for her. Just for her, with the purest, most adorable intentions, of her daughter._

"_Ah!" The little girl squirmed until she was released and allowed to drop to the soft dirt, "Mama! Duran and I found you a pretty present!" Grabbing hold of those big fingers with her tiny stubbly ones, Natsuki tried to drag her mother, "Come! Duran and I will show you Mama!"_

_It was rather amusing to watch her child try so hard full well knowing that the weight-pull factor was not on her side. With orbs identical to her daughter's, the woman leaned down, causing Natsuki to momentarily stop her pull, "Ara, Natsuki, why don't we go after we eat? Supper will get cold and I made your favourite, mayo flavoured ramen." _

_The little one caved – as did Duran apparently as both began to water at the mouth, "M-m-ayo… and… and ramen?" Gulped the child, saliva running down the back of her throat rather then out at the seams of her lip (Duran apparently forgot this as his drool was mixing with the dirt and making a mud like consistency). _

"_Yes, that's right Natsuki, mayo and ramen. Shall we…" There was no chance to finish as both Natsuki and Duran bolted for the house, "Natsuki! Your shoes!" At the mention of shoes, a pair came flying across the porch, landing somewhere amidst the grass. The meager sight caused a round of soft laughter from the woman, "Ah, Natsuki…" Slipping off the porch in order to retrieve the abandoned footwear, it was hard not to envy her daughter's enthusiasms. Now if only she could get Natsuki to apply that to her school work and piano lessons…_

_From deep within the house a little voice hollered, "Hurry Mama! It's getting cold!"_

"_I'm coming Natsuki!" Responded the woman before disappearing within the welcome of their home – two very eager stomachs awaiting her in a line before the stove where she had left the meal. _

_-_

What does that have to do with flowers?

I'm getting there you just have to be a little more patient.

You know, you remind me of myself… when I was younger.

Mhm, I was always so impatient. Things had to be done just at that moment or else someone would lose their head.

No! Not literally, figuratively speaking. Heh, if that was the case I would have been locked up long ago, but as you can see, here I am, in the flesh.

But that aside, there really is a point to this, honest. The flowers are coming up.

-

"_Natsuki, if you eat so fast your tummy will__ get very upset." _

"_But Mama it's so good!" Whined the little one, offering her mother a pleading look that said: I have to eat all I can while it lasts! How often do you make mayo and ramen!? Duran seemed to be thinking upon the same lines as he was slurping away at his own dish just as madly. _

"_Mou… Well don't say I didn't warn you, if you or Duran has a tummy ache tonight you are not crawling in to sleep with me." From the table she rose, moving towards the sink where she placed her long ago empty dish. The pot was almost empty of its content, one more bowl each and her daughter and puppy would be full and rolling out of their seats… almost literally. One would think she starved those two if they ever came over on mayo and ramen night (which was far from the truth those two ate more then anyone!). _

"_Ughhh…" Came a groan from just behind – apparently it seemed Natsuki and Duran might not fill their weekly quotas of mayo and ramen. Strange. "Mama?"_

_Draw from her thoughts, Natsuki's mother looked downward to the girl tugging at the hem of her cooking apron, "Yes Natsuki?"_

"_Will Mama come with Duran and I now?" Asked the girl innocently, offering her best award winning smile. Her mother always seemed to listen better if she made this funny lopsided facial absurdity._

_So that was why Natsuki had not finished the final dish. It must have been something extremely important, or else Natsuki would not have left the remaining noodles (and mayo) in the pot. Offering a strange lopsided smile of her own, the woman nodded, "Hai, where would Natsuki and Duran like to take me?"_

_One would be amazed at how the smile suddenly just changed: from a pleading attempt to a full ten thousand watt smile – surely enough to light up the room. (Author Note: And this, kids, is why we brush with Colgate. A brighter, whiter smile!) Of course, this was nothing new; in fact the woman was used to this. It happened almost everyday. And everyday, she looked forward to it all the same._

_Dressing in layers – the cool chill of the evening setting in – the small party of three made their way through the thick veil of gold. The light had not yet faded, but it was at just the moment when it turns the sky all those many shades of pink. When it is saying good night to those around, when the day gives way to night and accepts a peaceful slumber._

"_Close your eyes Mama." Natsuki ordered stopping and turning about on the trail._

"_What if I trip Natsuki?" Inquired the woman curiously; she already knew the answer though as they had played this game before many times._

"_Mama! Duran and I will not let you fall. Now close your eyes!" The small voice ordered this time more demanding then the first. _

"_Hai hai…" Mumbled the latter, allowing her eyelids to flicker shut. Blind, with only the tug of her daughter's small hand and the nudge of Duran's muzzle, it was hard to put complete faith that she would not fall… but somehow she had managed. Why? Because her daughter had always gone so fair out of her way in these little surprises, everything arranged in a delicate frame work._

_After moments – that feels like an eternity without sight – the group came to a stop. Feet and paws alike scuffled about as if to set up a few finishing touches. Then came the reassuring tug that meant only one thing: Open your eyes. So she did, and words fell short. Before her… was a beauty, like no other! Amidst the small clearing the ground had been ploughed. When? Or even how escaped her at the moment. What was truly the source of her awe was not the ploughed dirt, but more what rested or rather had grown in the tilled earth. Flowers; row upon row of flowers. Purple ones, pink ones, red ones, white ones, orange and yellow too! But most of all, blue flowers sung supremacy over all others. Not only in simple numbers, but also in sheer beauty._

_A gentle noise reminded her that she was not alone – that two little figures awaited her response and were both not known for their patience. "Natsuki… this… this is beautiful! Did you…"_

_The little head bobbed up and down, "Duran and I have been working on it." It explained all the mud on them at least. To have made a garden that was this developed took days… no weeks of planning and care. "Do you like it Mama? We made it for you…"_

_Kneeling down, the woman drew both Natsuki and Duran into a hug, "I love it Natsuki; Duran. Thank you." Head drawn back for an instant, all orbs staring about the circle, the woman continued, "I shall never forget this gift Natsuki. Thank you."_

_What time remained of sunlight was spent adoring the new found gift. Then when the sun had finally set, the three returned home, each with a seemingly more chipper bounce to their step. Though it was time for bed, Natsuki and Duran did not argue (as they did most nights). Instead they scampered up the stairs, brushed their teeth… okay so just Natsuki brushed her teeth, but Duran cheered/watched from the sidelines. _

_Tucked in, with their kiss goodnight, it was only a matter of time before the inevitable occurred. Feet and paws scampered across the hardwood floor, halting just outside the closed door, "Mama…" Whispered the voice as the door was creaked open._

"_Yes Natsuki?" Over her spectacles she peered, a small grin upon her face._

"_Duran and I can't sleep… our tummies hurt…" As if ashamed of this fact, emerald orbs could only focus on the intricate floor, "C-c-can we sleep with you? Please?"_

_As she spoke, the woman patted the empty space in bed beside her, "Of course Natsuki and Duran can sleep here too, but only for tonight!"_

_Those emerald orbs shot up, beaming with happiness, "Thank you Mama!" Was the only response as the next was two blurs leaping upon the soft mattress, each taking their accustomed spot; you see it wasn't just for one night, nor would it ever be. Every night, sometimes with a sore stomach, others with a scary monster, Natsuki and Duran never slept within the comforts of their own bed. For some reason Mama's bed was the best._

-

And that's why I hate flowers.

Heh, doesn't tell you anything? Are you sure about that?

Hehehe alright alright, so maybe it doesn't, but it's getting late, how about we call it a night?

Alright, I promise to finish it another time. Just promise me that you will go to sleep now, deal?

Good, now go to sleep, or we're both going to be in trouble.

-

Note: No, I do not get paid for promoting Colgate! In fact, I don't know what brand of toothpaste I brush with!! –Scurries off the check- Arm and Hammer! I brush with that brand! But so long as I have a nifty looking toothbrush I really don't care what brand I brush with.

* * *

Author Feed: Surprise! You know that thing you've been voting for in my profile? Finally finished it!

Yeah, I know, you want me to finish Letters and Our Story too; but I just... this one was almost done... and I still haven't studied for my final tomorrow and... and... I love you?

All loves aside; this is the first of three parts hope you enjoy it and you know? I think I need to stop dropping my phone on the pavement!


	2. Chapter 2

**Flowers: **_Part II_

By Kitara Lira

* * *

Now where did I leave off?

You wanted to hear more about the flowers huh? Are they really that interesting to you?

Heh, alright, alright, I get it.

Well here goes, but don't say I didn't warn you…

-

"_She didn't make it. I am not sure the entire circumstances surround it at this point; all I know is that the car went over the cliff. The detective said there were tire tracks and it appeared to not be accidental however that information was quickly dismissed and I heard the man who stated that was removed from the case."_

"_Regardless, it's__ still a shame. She was still so young. It's going to be hard for the little one to move on." _

"_What about the Father?"_

"_I heard he was never a big part of the picture from day one. Apparently the moment he found out he took a one way ticket out of the country with his mistress."_

"_That's horrible! Just look at her! She's so young! I mean she isn't any older than your daughter is she?"_

"_No…"_

"_Does she have any relatives?"_

"_None that live close enough or that want to take her in."_

"_I can't believe people… but I guess with our jobs we get to see the cream of the crop don't we? Honestly, if I ever meet that girl's Father I think I'd deck him a good one."_

"_Yeah, I know what you mean…"_

_The rest of the conversation faded. Were they moving further from hearing range or… or was she losing that small grip she had managed to take? "Ma…ma…" No sound came, but lips moved. Throat stark of moisture, eyes sealed closed, all Natsuki felt was a chill; the chill of being alone. "Du..ra…n…" And then the darkness followed. _

-

Ah… gomen… Just give me a moment; I need to use the washroom.

…

Now where was I?

No… I wasn't crying.

Alright, maybe I was, but if you tell anyone I won't finish the story.

Not fair? I beg to differ.

So are we good?

Good, now let's see...

-

_It was all gone. When she finally opened her eyes – one year had come and gone. One year in and out of feeling. Do you know what its like? On the brink of consciousness? When you can feel yourself finally holding something with solidity… only to have it slip through?__ It is the worst feeling – next to knowing that everything you loved… was gone._

_Orbs of emerald opened, only to be bombarded by unfamiliar walls, unfamiliar faces, and unfamiliar voices. Where was Mama? Duran? Why were her fingers so cold? What was this heavy veil that covered her face?_

_It took days for the words to take hold. When they did… they felt like lead._

'_You were in a car crash.' The first voice had told her._

'_You were the only one to survive.' Added the second as if in some way that might lesson the blow of the first hit?_

'_What about Mama? Duran?' The timid voice had inquired – her only response the shaking of head and mumblings of 'I'm sorry'._

_When she was finally released from the hospital Natsuki learned the full scope of what happened nearly a year and three months ago. She had come to visit her mother at work – both her and Duran. Lately, Mama had been staying at work for long periods of time, which left a very lonely Natsuki and Duran. On occasion they would surprise their mother by sneaking up to her office, past the office guards, past the secretaries… they were silent; stealthy. And the reward? To see the face of a completely shocked Mama as her only child and puppy waded into her office space. _

_That night they had left in a rush. It was dark outside – raining perhaps – but Mama had pushed them out the door in great haste. Into the car they went, through the mountain pass. From no where headlights appeared at first from behind, 'Mama, I'm scared' was all Natsuki remembered saying as more headlights appeared before them, these crossing the entire span of the road. Then a screech, a sudden jerk… then nothing. The rest was a blank. _

_The funeral had already taken place; all she could do was visit the site. It was the first thing she did. _

_And there it read, the head stone: Kuga Saeko. It was true then; the cruel world had really done it. It had taken from her the only things that had ever mattered in her life. There before the head stone rested flowers – dead, wilted. Even the beauty of such a small life had forgotten her Mama, had moved on. That flower which should have blossomed for her Mama forever… did not. Instead it had given up, had let the cold winter chill over take it; allowed an eternal rest to seep in. _

_She would not be like that__ flower. She would never give up. Not like that flower…_

_-_

I guess at the time, I was just really upset. Everything I had known – cared for – it was gone. I hadn't done anything wrong. Yet still… I suppose... I hated flowers. For at first they had been a symbol of love - a gift to my mother, from the depths of my heart. Though I was young, I never failed to show my mother just how much she meant to me. But that night… that night I hadn't said it. Then when I finally awoke from the coma and I saw that flower there… Something inside … it just snapped. How dare it sully my mother's grave with its wilted, dead poise! It should be beautiful! Beautiful for my mother… And why had no one bothered to remove it? Had they all forgotten her? Did no one care for you anymore once you died? Move on? Forget? My father did… and quickly at that.

…

No, I don't hate him. I mean how can you hate someone who was never there? Growing up he was never there, so having him leave… it was like nothing changed.

Don't worry, I'll never leave you.

But you know, then I met your mother.

I had been young; angry… even stupid. I was a few years older then you are now…

-

_No one care__s; no one gave a crap. They were only there for you until it was a month or two past the time. Then they all ran. Too much responsibility maybe. After all no one wants to take care of a child who won't even smile. Natsuki never smiled. Never again. After she was released from the hospital that was it. With that crash her every reason to care – to smile – was gone. Six feet under, that was the expression wasn't it? _

_Natsuki was bounced in and out of foster homes until it finally became too much. From the money her mother left her, and the small payments her father was still legally bound to pay, Natsuki bought her own apartment space. It had been hard – someone her age wasn't legally eligible for such a thing – however exceptions were made. With the co-signing of her father (who she still never saw), and a few well placed threats, the paperwork went through. _

_Schooling was covered under a scholarship that her mother's company had found for her. Fuuka Academy, a very reputable school in three different sections, as well as a University a few blocks from the main academy, one couldn't ask for better. In order to maintain her apartment space her attendance at school was mandatory. Of course, being in middle school there wasn't much more for a youngster to do right? Wrong. _

_Natsuki used what extra money she had to do two things. First, to buy herself a bike – one that would last her as well as allow her to outrun anything she might be needing to outrun. And second, was to find her mother's killers. Unlike all the newspapers, claiming it to be an accident, with no charges pressed, Natsuki knew that there were people there that night. People who had forced her mother off the road. People who were still out there. _

_The contact she found most useful was a man who went by the name Yamada. He was a bit of a shady character, and the meeting location was one of the local bars, but he always got the best information and for a reasonable price. _

_Every moment of freedom was spent searching, following leads, cursing the world and all its inhabitants. That was until…_

_-_

Sounds like we're getting called for supper, come on lets go.

No? You want to finish the story?

But you see that could take quite some more time and do you remember the last time your mother caught us extremely late to dinner?

I know, it wasn't our fault but still, I would like to save myself from the light scolding and teasing remarks if possible.

Glad to see you agree shall we finish the story after supper?

Alright, just not a word about it at supper though.

Well you see if you say something your mother is going to ask and then I may just have to start the story all over again. Then when would you ever hear the end?

Heh heh, that's what I thought. Now let us go eat, whatever it is she's cooking smells extremely tasty.

-

Author Note: Good morning... I mean evening! So what does everything think so far?

...

My thoughts exactly!

...

Okay... not really...

...

But maybe?  
...

-Author is hauled off; and in her place now stands Mikoto-

Mikoto: Why am I not in this story?! For that matter why am I not in any of your stories! Maiii!!!

Mai: Now now Mikoto, you know that's not true. Author put you in one of her stories. You were tall, handsome, sexy... -Mai begins to drool-

Mikoto: Mai, your jaw is leaking...

Mai: N-n-n-oo its not! -Storms off-

Mikoto: Eh? ... -Takes the silver sharpie- I'll fix Author's work and make it a zillion times better! Everyone will love it and give me ramen for my good work! Especially Mai! Yep yep! -Scribbles away-

Nao: Hey Mikoto, you seen Author? I need her to finish up my pro... -Sees Mikoto's handy work- WTH?!

Mikoto: -Beaming smile- I'm making Author's work better!

Nao: ... Now I'm never going to become famous! -Runs off sobbing-

Mikoto: What's wrong with her, I thought it was pretty good -Holds up Author's latest rough draft which is now covered in ramen and oil stains- It looks artistic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Flowers:** _Part III_

By Kitara Lira

* * *

Heh, I think you ate a little too much this time. I swear if your mother feeds both of us anymore we're going to lose our dashing figures!

What dashing figure? Ouch, that hurts you know. I may be old, but I still like to think that I can make the women swoon over my physical appearance.

Why not the men? Well I suppose the men too, but I've had some… interesting experiences with swooning men. And it just isn't as adorable to see a man act so fever struck neh?

Alright, how about I put it this way, could you ever see your mother drooling over a man?

Exactly, those types of things just don't happen.

While we're waiting for her to bring us some cookies and warm milk how about I tell you a bit more of the story?

Now where did I leave off… ah yes, I remember…

-

_Every moment of freedom was spent searching, following leads, cursing the world and all its inhabitants. That was until someone decided to nose their way in, not accepting no as an answer. It was __one beautiful afternoon, a gentle breeze rolling through the academy campus._

_Why did the world have to be so unfair? Why did no one have to care? Why… why did these flowers have to bloom? There, arm outstretched, amidst what seemed like a sea of roseate blossoms stood Natsuki. All she need do was wrap her slender fingers about that pink daisy and…_

"_You shouldn't do that." Spoke a voice, almost as gentle and graceful as all the beauty about her - beauty that should not exist. Natsuki reeled back, more in surprise then anything. None of the other students dared set foot in this garden; it was the private property of the school Director if memory served her well. Why did this woman think she… Emerald met crimson. _

"_Beautiful flowers are to be loved," Continued the young woman, un-phased by Natsuki's heavy stare. Honey locks fluttered in the breeze, at one point when they fell across her facial features, the young woman smiled, tucking the naughty locks back into place behind her ear. _

_Natsuki couldn't speak. The words… they just wouldn't come. Her eyes, those eyes… were redder than a sea of blood, swallowing anyone who dared gaze into them. Her frame was delicate, yet shaped decently enough for her age no doubt. The way she spoke made one think of her not as a child but perhaps an older adult, though the uniform said otherwise. It was one of Fuuka's uniforms for the High School students. Did this woman attend the same school as her?_

_Those beautiful features tilted ever so slightly to the side, a warm smile caressing those soft lips, "Since it's doing its best to bloom during its short life." At that moment the wind drew up the fallen petals, allowing them to soar high into the sky before cascading down to the ground below as if it were pink rain. Crimson eyes left those of the Natsuki's, glancing upwards at the stunning aryl display._

_For several moments all Natsuki could do was stare in awe at the woman before her; just who was this woman? But soon that awe ebbed away into a frustration and a low growl was issued, "Hmph, what's it to you? They're just flowers." Then with that Natsuki spun on her heels, prepared to distance herself as much as humanly possible from this bothersome woman._

"_Fujino Shizuru." Came the soft reply, causing Natsuki to pause, rather startled._

"_I didn't…"_

_Those slender lips curled upright in a smirk, "But I did, now wouldn't you be so kind as to share your name?" Hands clasped behind her back the woman appeared most childish at the moment, almost as if she had managed a peak at her Christmas present two weeks early._

_Folding her arms across her chest, Natsuki exerted a puff of air, trying to maintain an air of heartless emotion, "Kuga. You can call me Kuga." Of course Natsuki should have known, from the first moment this woman had spoken… she wasn't normal. The cold tone? The tough attitude? The silent death glares? All of them did nothing to steer the woman away. _

"_Well K-chan, I hope we bump into each other again." Then with that the honey haired woman vanished as swiftly as she had first arrived._

_From that day on the two would meet in the garden; exchanging similar formalities to that they had shared the day they met. It took a while, but that while was well worth it. Soon it became Friday afternoons at the mall, or Sunday nights at the movies. What started as nothing, ended as everything and on that last day…_

"_Natsuki?" The honey haired woman who had been sitting on the couch patiently was now no longer able to maintain that patience. It seemed that Natsuki's impatience had grown on the ever so patient older woman. Of course, that was only when it were matters pertaining to a certain blue haired woman._

"_Hm?" Mumbled the said woman not bothering to look up from the current piece of paper she happened to be scribbling upon. Natsuki was seated at the nearby desk, more likely then not paying more attention to the near blank sheet of paper before her then to the beautiful woman perched upon her couch._

_No answer was given, and the sound of foot steps across the floor could be heard. Before Natsuki could turn to ask Shizuru what it was she wanted, Natsuki felt a warmth press against her back then two hands to cover her eyes, "Happy anniversary Natsuki," Whispered the voice softly – delicately - a small box being pressed into the palm of her hand. _

_Hands but not warmth retracted, allowing the seated woman to blink curiously at the tiny blue box. Hesitantly, emerald looked up only to meet the reassurance of dazzling __ruby orbs. Tugging with just the right amount of pressure the bow encompassing the present fell free allowing Natsuki to lift the lid. _

_Hot tears prickled at the brim of her eyes and delicately, so not to damage the gift, Natsuki turned around in her chair, arms wrapping up and about the other, "Thank you Shizuru, thank you." Choking back against the tears the blue haired woman smiled into the other, "This is the best gift anyone… could ever give me… thank you…"_

_-_

…

I suppose in the end it was never the flower I hated; but what fell with it.

The flower had been an eternal gift that eventually faded and with it took everything I had loved.

Funny, looking back on it now, it truly was a childish hatred, one to which your mother helped rid me of. Without her both you and I would be very much at a loss.

So, what did you think of the story?

…

What was in the box?

…

Now that is a story best left for another day, don't you think?

-

Author Note: Ah, I love ending things suddenly and not on an extremely closed end... makes life... dangerous? -Glances at the readers cautious before taking a few steps towards the door-

Almost forgot to post this... my eyes are killing me so I'm going to bed in a few... just have to kill some more monster then I'm off.

Well that's the last of it! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm making a new poll, go vote!


End file.
